


Redemption He Seeks

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What hurts most, is that he knows it's his own fault, knows it like he knows Lucifer wasn't lying, but it still hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption He Seeks

Sam's face is wet with tears and his hands are shaking. He really needs to calm down before he passes out, but he just found out he's Lucifer's vessel and he doesn't quite know what to do. So, he does the only thing he can, he rings Dean. He knows it's late and that Dean is likely sleeping but he needs to talk to his brother. He's driving but it doesn't matter, he picks up his mobile and dial's Dean's number, it rings twice before Dean answers, sounding tired and annoyed, his voice gruff.

"Dammit Cas, I need to sleep," and that, well _that_ Sam wasn't expecting. He knew Cas had a phone now, knew he must use it to communicate with Dean, but the thought that Dean expected a call in the middle of the night to come from the Angel irked him a bit. There was a time when the only person that Dean would've expected to be ringing would have been him, Sam.

He feels a pang of regret then, a loss that aches deep in his bones and makes him want to apologise until his vocal chords won't work anymore because Dean should expect him, because they're blood and Cas isn't. Castiel isn't.

He knows his brother and the angel have gotten close in the last few months, or closer anyway, but it still stings him to know that _his_ Dean trusts an angel over his own brother. What hurts most, is that he knows it's his own fault, knows it like he knows Lucifer wasn't lying, but it still hurts.

Pushing the guilt and pain down, Sam cleared his throat and prepared to begin the long process of re-building the bridges that he had burned down with his actions. Words had never really been the way to get through to Dean but at the moment, they were all Sam had left.

"Dean, it's me,"


End file.
